Jaq y Gus
|atracciones = Cinderella's Golden Carousel It's a Small World Fantasmic! Main Street Electrical Parade SpectroMagic Cinderella's Fairy Tale Hall Mickey Mouse Revue Once Upon a Time|actor = Jarod Joseph (Gus en Once Upon a Time)|animadores = Fred Moore Ward Kimball Hugh Fraser|doblaje_en_inglés = Ambos: James MacDonald (película original, Walt Disney's Mickey Mouse's Birthday Party) Jaq: Rob Paulsen (actualmente) Gus: Corey Burton (actualmente)|doblaje_en_españa = Jaq: Iván Muelas Gus: Rafa Romero|doblaje_en_méxico = Jaq: Roberto Espriú (original) Raúl Aldana (redoblaje; secuelas) Raúl Carballeda (canciones en secuelas) Gus: Edmundo Santos (original) Mario Filio (redoblaje; secuelas)|inspiración = Los ratones del cuento de hadas original por Charles Perrault|otros_nombres = Jaq: Jackson Mejillas Sir Hugh (en su disfraz de humano) Gus: Octavius Gustavo Octavius Lollygagger Gus-Gus|personalidad = Jaq: Inteligente, líder, sensible, decidido, valiente, de pensamiento rápido, leal Gus:'''Lento, torpe, tenaz, protector, leal, tonto|apariencia = '''Jaq: Ratón marrón delgado, chaqueta naranja, cuello de tortuga rojo, sombrero rojo, zapatos marrones Gus: Ratón marrón gordo, camisa amarilla, sombrero verde, zapatos cafés|alianza = Bien|hogar = La Mansión Tremaine (antes) El Castillo del Rey (actualmente)|amigos = Cenicienta, Bruno, Major, el resto de los ratones, los pájaros, El Príncipe Encantador, El Hada Madrina, El Rey, El Gran Duque, Anastasia Tremaine, Lucifer (brevemente)|enemigos = Lucifer, Lady Tremaine, Drizella Tremaine, Anastasia Tremaine (antes), Franco DiFortunato, Pom-Pom|le_gusta = El queso, las aventuras, hacer a Cenicienta feliz, timar a Lucifer|no_le_gusta = Los gatos, el peligro, la familia de Cenicienta, los malos tratos hacia Cenicienta|armas = La Varita Mágica|final = Se mudan al castillo con Cenicienta|frase = "¡Zuk-zuk!" "¡Bellicienta!"}}Jaq y Gus son un par de ratones que aparecieron en la película animada de Disney de 1950, Cinderella. Fungen como la compañía más cercana de la protagonista principal. Trasfondo Personalidad Jaq Jaq es el líder de los ratones amigos de Cenicienta y prueba ser bueno en eso. Jaq es mostrado como el primero de los ratones en confrontar a Lucifer y el único lo suficientemente valiente para hacerlo solo. Al igual que los otros ratones, Jaq se preocupa por Cenicienta y la mira como una madre o una hermana mayor. Tiene un fuerte vínculo con Gus, con quien es visto en varias situaciones. Jaq es muy listo y piensa y se mueve rápido. Gus Gus, o Gus-Gus, es el mejor amigo de Jaq y es más bien tonto comparado a su mejor amigo. Además de su familia y amigos, su prioridad número uno es asegurarse que su pancita este llena siempre. A pesar de su pequeño tamaño, es extremadamente valiente al punto de ser temerario ya que un gag recurrente lo muestra empuñando sus manos si Cenicienta es amenazada, sólo para ser detenido por Jaq. Es el objetivo principal de Lucifer, quien prefiere a Gus sobre todos los ratones por su gran tamaño y poca velocidad. Apariciones Cinderella En la primera película, Cenicienta rescata a los ratones de una trampa y de Lucifer el gato y los viste y alimenta. Le hacen pequeños favores como recompensa. Jaq parece ser uno de los líderes de los ratones, planeando estrategias para evitar al gato, robar comida, y ayudar a Cenicienta con su vestido de baile. Los otros ratones alegres siguen a su líder, Jaq es delgado, con cabello alborotado, y habla muy rápido y a veces tartamudeando. Gus aparece en la primera escena de la película atrapado en una jaula en donde Jaq lo encuentra y lo trae con Cenicienta para que lo rescate. Cenicienta lo llama "Gustavo", "Gus" como abreviación. Jaq le explica la situación a Gus, y Gus lo entiende y se une a la tropa de ratones. Gus parece ser un poco lento en acoplarse, pero es valiente como nadie, y habla incluso más tartamudo que Jaq, quien lo llama "Gus-Gus". Jaq guía a Gus a ayudar a Cenicienta, resultando en una broma accidental a Anastasia, llevando a que Cenicienta tenga más tareas, tras escuchar la invitación al baile. Luego que Perla les diga a ellos y a los otros ratones que harán el vestido a Cenicienta, son enviados para traer unas joyas, ya que Perla tienen experiencia para coser. Se envuelven en una pelea con Lucifer en la sala de vestir mientras roban un collar de Anastasia, junto con las joyas de Drizella. A pesar de que Perla les dijo "Déjenle la costura a las chicas", Gus se divirtió con las tijeras. Luego que el vestido de Cenicienta fue roto por sus hermanastras y transformado por El Hada Madrina, Jaq y Gus, junto con los otros ratones, son transformados en caballos por el hada. Conducen el carruaje para que Cenicienta llegue al castillo y pueda asistir al baile. Cuando el hechizo se rompe a medianoche , los caballos vuelven a ser ratones. Luego, Gus y Jaq, son responsables de robar la llave de la habitación de Cenicienta de su malvada madrastra, Lady Tremaine, quien había encerrado a Cenicienta. Hay un momento espeluznante en donde Jaq se queda atrapado en el bolsillo de Lady Tremaine cuando ella decide revisar la llave, y Jaq recibe una dolorosa nalgada. La cruel madrastra luego casi quema a Gus con una tetera de té caliente antes que el Gran Duque la detenga. Los dos eventualmente logran escapar de Tremaine con la llave para abrir la puerta de Cenicienta, sólo para ser detenidos por Lucifer, quien atrapa a Gus en una taza. Jaq inmediatamente ataca, y los otros ratones y pájaros entran en la batalla, aunque Lucifer trate de derrotarlos. Cenicienta entonces ordena a los pájaros que despierten a Bruno quien corre en el interior de la Mansión y asusta a Lucifer. Jaq y Gus entonces le dan la llave a Cenicienta quien abre su propia puerta y satisfactoriamente calza su pie en la zapatilla. Después de eso, es llevada al castillo y se casa con el Príncipe. Jaq y Gus son vistos por última vez celebrando a la recién casada pareja, arrojando pétalos de flor mientras visten uniformes reales miniatura, simbolizando su nuevo estatus como residentes del castillo del rey. Cinderella II: Dreams Come True En Cinderella II. Dreams Come True, Jaq y Gus también están presentes viviendo en el castillo junto a los otros ratones. Es idea de Gus hacer un nuevo libro de historias para reemplazar el antiguo. En la historia de Cenicienta "Aim to Please", Jaq y Gus ayudan a Cenicienta a prepararse para el baile y le dan apoyo cuando duda de sus habilidades. En esta historia, es revelado que Gus tiene gran disgusto por las pasas. Ellos incluso ayudan a Cenicienta a hacer un buen postre de chocolate. En la historia de Jaq "Tail Tail", Jaq, sintiéndose inútil, desea ser un humano; el Hada Madrina concede este deseo, convirtiéndolo en un lacayo. Usando el pseudónimo de Hugh, Jaq trata de ayudar a Cenicienta y los otros a prepararse para la feria. Sin embargo, Pom-Pom se obsesiona con atrapar al nuevo Jaq ya que piensa que está hecho de siete ratones. Se da cuenta que prefiere ser un ratón y regresa a su tamaño normal con el fin de detener a un elefante loco de destruir la feria. Cenicienta le agradece a Jaq por estar allí cuando lo necesita. En la historia de Anastasia "An Uncommon Romance", tratan de ayudar a su antiguo némesis Lucifer a ganar el afecto de Pom-Pom en el castillo con la esperanza que el gato deje a los ratones solos en lugar de comerlos. Sin embargo, Lucifer vuelve a su misión cuando Pom-Pom le dice que atrape a los ratones. La persecución termina cuando Pom-Pom se cae en el agua y se deshace de Lucifer por maldad. Jaq y los ratones, quienes no están felices con la pareja, le dan a Lucifer un buen golpe en la cabeza, con Jaq diciéndole alegre a Lucifer que "¡El trato está hecho!" Cinderella III: A Twist in Time En Cinderella III: A Twist in Time, Jaq y Gus aparecen como los únicos ratones en la película y hacen su primera aparición ayudando al Hada Madrina a preparar la fiesta de aniversario de Cenicienta y el Príncipe. Luego que Lady Tremaine retrocede en el tiempo y hace que la zapatilla le calce a Anastasia, ayudan a Cenicienta a buscar al Príncipe, causando estragos en la cocina del palacio en el proceso. Descubren el uso de magia oscura de Lady Tremaine viéndola hechizar al Príncipe con un encantamiento para olvidar a Cenicienta y pensar que bailó con Anastasia. En un plan para recuperar la varita, proceden a tomarla de Lady Tremaine, pero ella tiene a Cenicienta arrestada con una orden de alejamiento antes que pueda realizar un hechizo en el príncipe. Jaq y Gus logran convencer al príncipe que Cenicienta es la chica ideal a través de la pegajosa canción "At the Ball". Luego ayudan a Cenicienta a ponerse su vestido de boda, pero los tres son mágicamente alejados por Lady Tremaine, quien le asigna a Lucifer el gato llevarlos en una carreta de calabaza al borde de un acantilado. Luego que por poco escapen de la muerte, Cenicienta, Jaq y Gus regresan al palacio, en donde los ratones atacan a los guardias de la entrada para dejar entrar a Cenicienta a la boda. Luego que Lady Tremaine es derrotada, Jaq y Gus son vistos celebrando la boda de Cenicienta y el Príncipe Encantador. Los ratones son vistos por última vez en Cinderella III durante los créditos finales en una imagen con un Rey muy arreglado, una con ellos junto a un queso, Gus en un uniforme bastante sofisticado, y la imagen final en una serie de fotos de estilo de cabina fotográfica con Cenicienta, el Príncipe, y los dos ratones. Gus y Jaq son los únicos ratones en aparecer en la película, mientras que todos los otros ratones están ausentes debido a alguna razón desconocida, probablemente debido a los cortes de presupuesto en animación. House of Mouse ".]] Jaq y Gus hacen varias apariciones de cameo en la serie animada House of Mouse. Jaq y Gus aparecen brevemente en la película Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse, en donde Cenicienta habla sobre cómo está agradecida que siempre están dispuestos a ayudarla y al final, en donde junto a los pájaros son vistos presentándole a Cenicienta un nuevo vestido como regalo de Navidad mientras cantan con Mickey y varios personajes de Disney "The Best Christmas of All". El segmento de Cinderella es luego reutilizado en el episodio "House of Turkey" En "Donald Wants to Fly", Jaq y Gus aparecen en un anuncio para "Aerolíneas Dumbo junto a otros ratones. En "Goofy's Menu Magic", Lucifer brevemente los ve como pollos asados tras no recibir su refacción de tarde. En el episodio "House of Scrooge", Jaq, Gus y varios otros ratones son forzados a compartir comida con Timothy. En "Jiminy Cricket", Jaq y Gus se meten en la zapatilla de cristal de Cenicienta en caso de que la vuelva a perder. Cameos Versiones en emoticón de Jaq y Gus aparecen en el episodio de Cinderella de la serie de cortos As Told by Emoji. Durante los créditos finales se ven envueltos en una breve escena de persecución con Lucifer. Apariciones en acción real Once Upon a Time En el drama fantasioso de ABC, Gus aparece en Storybrooke como un ingeniero llamado Billy, quien se queda herido por Ruby (Caperucita Roja) en el episodio "The Price of Gold". En "Child of the Moon", Billy trata de pedirle a Ruby una cena en Granny's Diner, diciéndole que fue una vez el amigo ratón de Cenicienta Gus en El Bosque Encantado, y cuando la maldición se rompió, se convirtió en Billy. Desafortunadamente para Billy, Bella pretende que ella y Ruby tienen planes para después así que no puede ir con Gus. Al día siguiente, Ruby, David (El Príncipe Encantador) y La Abuelita descubren que Ruby en realidad se transformó en un lobo, y aparentemente mató a Billy. Luego es revelado que Spencer (El Rey Jorge) en realidad mató a Billy para incriminar a Ruby, y puso a David en la posición de defender a una asesina en vez de proteger a los pueblerinos. Apareció de nuevo en el episodio "The Other Shoe", en donde flashbacks revelan que Rumplestiltskin lo transformó en un humano para escoltar a Ella al baile. Se distrajo cuando un camarero caminó con una bandeja de queso y Ella le permitió excusarse para así obtener un poco de queso. Cinderella (2015) Jaq y Gus aparecen en la película de acción real de 2015, Cinderella, aunque interpretan un rol significativamente menor que en la película de 1950. Además, Jaq es interpretado como una hembra, bajo el nombre de Jacqueline y es el interés amoroso de Gus. También tienen dos bebés llamados Teddy y Matilda. Material Impreso Cómics En las historietas, se muestra que Jaq y Gus se han mudado al castillo junto con Cenicienta. Desafortunadamente, Lucifer los siguió y trató de continuar atormentándolos, pero como resultado, bajo una órden real, los gatos son expulsados de las paredes del castillo. Después, Jaq y Gus empezaron a aparecer en cómics sin Cenicienta. Hicieron una aparición especial en el cómic de Mickey Mouse "Mousepotamia", en donde informaron a Mickey Mouse que él era el heredero al trono de Mousepotamia, una ciudad medieval gobernada con un puño de hierro por el Enmascarado de Hierro. Curiosamente, en esta historia, Jaq y Gus son retratados como del mismo tamaño de Mickey. Jaq y Gus luego aparecieron en Walt Disney's Vacation Parade #2, caminando por la ciudad (presumiblemente Patolandia), en donde Jaq decide que deben obtener un trabajo y responder a un anuncio de periódico para una serie de experimentos con ratones de laboratorio conducidos por Donald Duck. Eventualmente, Jaq y Gus llegarían hasta la granja de La Abuela Pato, habiendo olido algunas donas recién hechas que Gus Goose estaba comiendo. Grandma al principio se aterrorizó por los dos ratones ero eventualmente los adoptó luego que le ofrecieran paz en forma de un regalo de cumpleaños. Videojuegos Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey Jaq y Gus aparecen en el mundo temático de Cinderella. Allí, el tiempo ha sido congelado por malvados monstruos conocidos como los Bogs. Jaq y Gus son los primeros en notarlo, pero se emocionan cuando conocen a la heroína del juego que dice que los puede ayudar. Ellos la llevan con Cenicienta, quien guía a la heroína en una misión para derrotar a las criaturas y salvar el reino. Jaq y Gus se unen a su lado en la aventura. Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Jaq es presentado por primera vez cuando Ventus está atrapado en una trampa de ratón y le dice a Cenicienta que lo ayude. Tras ser liberado, se une con Jaq para coleccionar materiales con el fin de hacerle un vestido a Cenicienta y dejarla ir al baile real. Cuando Ventus roba una perla de Lucifer, es acorralado y Jaq lo salva arrojando bolas de hilo. El gato lo derriba desde el vestidor en el que está parado y lo acorrala hasta que Ventus viene a su rescate. Luego de la derrota de Lucifer son capaces de hacer el vestido de Cenicienta a tiempo y hacerle cumplir su sueño. Jaq y Ventus luego se sientan en la ventana, observando el Castillo de los Sueños frente a ellos, discutiendo sobre sus sueños. Durante la visita de Aqua, él se encoge al tamaño de un ratón por el Hada Madrina luego que Lady Tremaine atrapara a Cenicienta en su habitación, y descubra a Jaq, quien estaba con la llave y trataba de llegar con Cenicienta. Cuando es acorralado por un Nesciente, Aqua lo defiende, permitiéndole obtener la llave de Cenicienta y liberarla antes que el Gran Duque se vaya. Otros juegos Jaq y Gus son mencionadas por Cenicienta en Kinect Disneyland Adventures. Jaq y Gus aparecen como disfraces de ciudadanos en la saga de Disney INFINITY, comenzando con Disney INFINITY 2.0 Parques Disney Jaq y Gus son personajes extraños de conocer a través de los parques temáticos de Disney alrededor del mundo. Sin embargo, el carisma de estos dos ratones es bastante visto en varias otras cosas, incluyendo productos, decoración, y otros. Disneyland Resort En California, el carisma del dúo es visto en It's a Small World. Walt Disney World Resort Jaq y Gus son vistos en Main Street Electrical Parade y en el desfile Festival of Fantasy en Magic Kingdom. También son encontrados en el restaurante Cinderella's Royal Table. Tokyo Disney Resort Jaq y Gus aparecen durante el segmento de Cinderella de Once Upon a Time en Tokyo Disneyland, vistos ayudando al Hada Madrina a crear el vestido de Cenicienta. Disneyland Paris En París, hacen una aparición en vivo en el evento Dream of Fantasy en Disneyland Paris. Shanghai Disneyland Dentro del Enchanted Storybook Castle, Jaq y Gus aparecen en el muro de Cinderella. Disney Cruise Line Jaq y Gus aparecen en Twice Charmed, que relata la historia de A Twist in Time, aunque vagamente, y Jaq y Gus desempeñan un papel bastante más diferente (parte en la que se envuelve Cenicienta encogiéndose a su tamaño). Galería Curiosidades * James MacDonald, quien le dio la voz a Jaq y Gus en la película original,también fue coincidentemente la entonces voz actual de Mickey Mouse. * El nombre completo de Gus en inglés es Octavius, presumiblemente nombrado luego del Emperador Romano quien luego fue conocido como César Augusto, "Gus". El Emperador Octavius fue renombrado luego que Augusto se convirtiera en el César. En la versión francesa, es nombrado Gustav, y en la latina, Gustavo. * Los personajes de parques de Jaq y Gus son grises, aunque en las películas y otras apariciones, son cafés. * El nombre de Jaq es a menudo pronunciado diferente por distintos personajes. Algunos lo pronuncian "Jack", mientras que otros le dicen "Jock". Hay aproximadamente cuatro pronunciaciones totales de su hombre, aunque él responde a todas. * En Cinderella II: Dreams Come True, Jaq y Mary parecen ser pareja, ya que Mary besa a Jaq luego que salva el día. A cambio, Jaq le devuelve el beso. * Los nombres completos de Jaq y Gus son en realidad Jackson Hopscotch y Octavius "Augustus" Lollygagger. * El lenguaje rapidísimo, y tono de voz agudo e ininteligible de Jaq en Cinderella fue bautizado como "Latín Ratón" por el guionista de Disney Winston Hibler. Debido a que el uso del lenguaje de Jaq fue incluído en Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, los subtítulos que aparecen en la pantalla no encajan con le que dice. Sin embargo, hay algunos momentos en donde ocurre, como cuando le habla a Ventus en una trampa de ratón y usa su popular frase "Zugk-Zugk". Si el jugador le habla en una visita de regreso al Castillo de los Sueños en el cuarto de Cenicienta, la escritura en la caja de texto aparecerá exactamente con todo lo que dice, por ejemplo "Ven-Ven" y "Bellicienta" son usados. * Jaq fue el primer nuevo personaje de Disney que apareció en fotos promocionales y mercancía de Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. ar:جاد وجوز en:Jaq and Gus pt-br:Jaq e Tatá ru:Жак и Гас Categoría:Artículos Destacados Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Disney Categoría:Personajes de Cinderella Categoría:Personajes de Kingdom Hearts Categoría:Personajes en Parques Disney Categoría:Personajes de Fantasmic Categoría:Héroes Categoría:Personajes que cantan Categoría:Hombres Categoría:Realeza Categoría:Ratones Categoría:Personajes que narran la historia Categoría:Dúos Categoría:Personajes de videojuegos Categoría:Personajes de Disney Live! Categoría:Personajes de House of Mouse Categoría:Personajes Antropomórficos Categoría:Mascotas Categoría:Personajes Hechizados Categoría:Caballos Categoría:Personajes de Once Upon a Time Categoría:Personajes de Kilala Princess Categoría:Personajes de Disney on Ice Categoría:Adultos Categoría:Amantes Categoría:Personajes Animados Categoría:Personajes de acción real Categoría:Personajes Franceses Categoría:Usuarios de Magia Categoría:Personajes de Disney INFINITY Categoría:Personajes Europeos Categoría:Personajes Transformados Categoría:Personajes de Descendants Categoría:Personajes de Clásicos Disney Categoría:Personajes de Disney Dreams! Categoría:Tritagonistas Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse Categoría:Cameos de Who Framed Roger Rabbit